Coca-Cola in the Girl's Dorm
by MissyMarauderette
Summary: "SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BLOODY GIRLS' DORMS" Oh, Sirius. Will you ever learn? ONESHOT


**A/N: Hello there lovelies! This is the first of several one-shots I intend to post while I try to get over my writer's block. Big thanks to**

( www.

freewebs.

com

/oneshotgenerator/)

**for the prompts. Reviews make the muse happy! *hint hint* **

**Disclaimer:** The characters are, sadly, not mine. We all know who this stuff belongs too, and we all know that I am not her. Does this make it less painful? No. But I can still live and breathe marauders, even if I can't have them. *dramatic sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>It's been brought to my attention that some people don't like the way I've portrayed Sirius, saying I've made him out to be too much of a simpleton. Here's the thing: Sirius is my favorite character. If I were a marauder, I'd be him. I've delved into his character so many times, I know it like the back of my hand. Better, actually. I know who Sirius Black is. And he's not a simpleton at all! The exact opposite, in fact. He's incredibly intelligent. He pretends to be stupid, so people expect less out of him. And with Lily, he knows that if he makes a stupid mistake, and lets her correct him, she'll be more at ease with him. She's more comfortable when she can correct him. That's why Sirius acts the way he does. Quite frankly, that's all he"s doing. He's <em>acting.<em> Being dramatic for the sake of some attention. Sirius Black likes drawing attention to himself, so he can control what they're paying attention to. If he's drawing attention to his goofiness, no one is paying attention to the fact that his family disowned him. That's Sirius Black, guys. This is him, just a brief snippet of his time. He's a deep character, no matter how much he tries to hide it. :)**

* * *

><p>The smell of berries filled the air as Lily Evans stepped put of the shower and into the steamy bathroom. Sighing happily, the redhead wrapped a towel around her torso and cast a quick warming spell on it before venturing out into the cold dormitory. The last thing she expected was the marauder sprawled rather comfortably on her bed.<p>

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BLOODY GIRLS' DORMS?"

"Language, Evans."He smirked, taking another swig from the glass bottle in his hand. "I'm drinking this fizzy stuff I found on your nightstand."

"I-I how did you get in here?" she sputtered, trying to cover more of herself with her towel.

"Marauder secret, love." He grinned, then looked back at the bottle in his hand. "What is this stuff, anyways?"

She gave him an odd look, marveling at his ignorance."It's called soda.. A muggle sweet. Why are you drinking my coke?"

"Soda.. So-dahhh.. Sooooh-dah... Suuuu-daaah..." He grinned at her, arm behind his head. "Coke. Coke coke coke coke coke coke coke coke co-"

"Sirius! I'm serious!" she interrupted, looking unamused. "Why are you drinking my soda?"

"No, Lily.. _I'M _Sirius." He laughed at his joke. "I happen to be drinking this lovely beverage you call soda because it was just sitting there so nice and pretty. I HAD to try it!"

She rolled her eyes, sitting gingerly on the edge of her bed, towel still clutched to her chest. "And why, pray tell, were you in my room to begin with?"

"Well, it's Saturday." he took another drink from the glass, "Moony and Wormy went to Hogsmeade for some.." he winked "Supplies. Prongsie went with them to make sure they got the right stuff."

She sighed, hoping the 'supplies' weren't meant for her. "And why didn't you go?"

Sirius grinned at her "Punishment from Minnie. Banned me from Hogsmeade. Apparently I'm a "_bad influence_" on the first years." he drew the quotation marks in the air with his free hand, using to other to bring the bottle back to his lips.

"So.. you decided to some how come up to the girls dorms and surprise me in the shower?" Lily glared at him.

"Well, the original plan was to keep you company, but you were busy being naked, and this delightful beverage was just sitting there..." He trailed off, giving her the puppy dog face.

She gave him a half-hearted eye-roll, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Hand me a bottle, would you?"

"Yippee! The Lily Flower has yielded! Now she will walk to the lake with me!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Do you even know what yielded means?" she asked, taking a drink of the cold liquid.

"Well.. No," he admitted. "But I heard Moony use it once, and I thought it sounded good, so..." he trailed off, looking at her with puppy eyes again. She laughed, rolling her eyes as she stood up. "I'm going to go get dressed." she set her soda on the night table. "Sirius?"

"Yes, Lily flower?" he responded with a grin.

"Stop drinking my Coke!" He yelped as her bed suddenly catapulted him into the air.


End file.
